Charged-particle spectrometers may be designed to measure energy and angular distributions of ions and electrons as well as ionic mass. The charged-particle spectrometers may utilize energy analyzers to limit the energy bandwidth of charged-particles that a detector of the charged-particle spectrometer detects. Such energy analyzers may include a parallel plate analyzer or a small deflection energy analyzer.